the_ages_of_herosfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylar Stern
Character First Name: Kylar Character Last Name: Stern IMVU Username: ManWithManyFaces Age: Unknown Date of Birth: Unknown Gender: Male Afinity: Chaotic Dark Height: 6'5" Weight: 120lbs Race: Human Scars & Tattoos: Slash marks across his back from being a slave boy and getting whipped. A tattoo on his forearm of a diamond with a skull in it showing assassin and a thief. Relationship Status: Single Personality & Behavior: Strong willed, well earned cocky, evil, dark, and frustrating. He is very quick tempered but curious and will watch from afar, dead silent and almost never seen outside the shadows. Bloodline/Family: Stern Family Rank in Kingdom: Wetboy First Elemental Nature: (Only Applies to Mages) (( Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lighting )) Second Elemental Nature: (Only Applies to Mages) (( Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lighting )) Summon: (Only for Necromancers and Warlocks) Weapon of choice: Two Wakizashi with razor sharp edges. Strengths: Intelligent, speed, magic, stamina. Weaknesses: Defense, he has combat skills but only enough to kill one or two people at a time. He had no armor only cloth clothing for quick silence. Weapons Inventory: 8 Wakizashi 1 Katana 1 The Black Ka'kari: Grants him the abilities of invisibility to the ability to absorb hostile magic and generate weaponry and tools made of the Ka'kari itself. It also granted him a sort of immortality without invulnerability, in the sense that he could (and frequently did) die, but would be returned to life each time at the high cost of exchanging life with an apparently randomly-selected loved one who was doomed to die shortly thereafter to pay for Kylar's return. Background Information: "Azoth" is later revealed to mean quicksilver, and though his origins and the identities of his birth parents are never expounded upon, it is noted that this is an unusual name for a child of the Warrens. Guild rats such as himself usually tended to have 'slave names' such as Rat, or 'normal names' like Jarl, making a unique and meaningful moniker like Azoth stand out. Quicksilver, or mercury , is notable for its properties of being fluid and changing, and classically symbolizes creativity, elusiveness, movement, perception, and agility. In many of its forms, mercury is capable of causing disfigurement, madness, and lethal poisoning from exposure. In Western Astrology, the planet Mercury , which symbolizes similar concepts of fluidity, changeability, and free-thinking, rules over the two constellations Gemini and Virgo, both of which are associated with creative flexibility and receptiveness, and the latter additionally associated with eloquence and attention to detail. Mercury, represented frequently by the caduceus symbol of a staff wreathed by two intertwined snakes and often a pair of wings, is also the name of a Roman messenger-god of thieves, commerce and travel, the equivalent of the Greek Hermes. All of these traditional symbols and associations give rise to the term 'mercurial' which when used in reference to a person indicates an erratic, unpredictable, and volatile personality. Upon beginning training as a wetboy, Azoth adopted the new name Kylar Stern, given to him by his master to act as a convenient disguise. The surname Stern was the name of a noble family that made their home well outside Cenaria City, which provided Kylar a convenient pedigree to validate his association with nobles and get him into upper-class functions without risk of being outed as an imposter by the very family he supposedly belonged to. As Durzo's apprentice, he learned the ways of a wetboy, including stealth, disguise, impersonation, combat techniques, strategy, and the use of poisons, as well as the skill of reading his marks for weaknesses and openings. Early in his assocation with Durzo, the black ka'kari chose Kylar to be its new master, though Durzo refused to give up the artifact and Kylar did not learn of this selection or even the existence of the ka'kari for many years. When he finally came into possession of the ka'kari, in addition to allowing him to access his latent Talent it granted him a plethora of unique powers ranging from invisibility to the ability to absorb hostile magic and generate weaponry and tools made of the ka'kari itself. It also granted him a sort of immortality without invulnerability, in the sense that he could (and frequently did) die, but would be returned to life each time at the high cost of exchanging life with an apparently randomly-selected loved one who was doomed to die shortly thereafter to pay for Kylar's return. "Kylar" is first revealed to be an archaic word meaning 'to cleave,' which can mean to separate (as in 'cleaving an object in two') or to join (as in 'to cleave to one another in matrimony'), and later to also mean 'on who kills' and 'one who is killed,' in clear reference to the abilities granted to him by the black ka'kari, which exponentially increases his effectiveness as a wetboy and allows him to return from death. "Stern," a word meaning strict, severe, grim, and unyielding. The original ka'kari, found by Ezra. He tried to duplicate it but was only able to make inferior copies. Not much is known about it, but it is ancient and extremely powerful. It is sentient in nature, able to engage in small talk with Kylar and Durzo, as well as offer them advice. Furthermore, it also has a sarcastic sense of humor, similar to Durzo's, presumably from spending seven hundred years with him. The black ka'kari, like all ka'kari, chooses its user. The black ka'kari chose Acaleus Thorne and Kylar Stern because of their love of companionship, as the black ka'kari's abilities are based on love. It is known as the Devourer and the Sustainer; it devours everything it touches, including magic, items or clothing, except for the bearer. The black ka'kari allows the bearer to become perfectly invisible to everyone except mages. It is also able to bring the bearer back to life after being killed. In doing so, the sacrifice of new life is ending another's, this person being someone the bearer loved, either as friend or loved one. This death is not immediate but it is imminent. Kylar later took up the profession of assassination, and he became very good at it and followed three simple things. The perfect killer as no friends, only targets; the perfect killer has no conscience, only objectives; and finally the perfect killer has no identity, but many faces.